Total Drama: Pyschopath Island
by EvilAngel666
Summary: 16 crazy contestants return to battle it out for ONE. MILLION. DOLLARS...expect nine obsessed Trent and Dave, Courtney obsessed Gwen, Feral Courtney, Harold, Sugar, Satanic Ella, "Special" Brick, Tyler & a Lindsified Beth, Crybaby DJ, Leonard a.k.a Lord Moldybutt, Dawn the girl who lived, Izzy, a vain Duncan & Amy...rated T
1. Episode 1: All hell breaks loose PART 1

**Warning: This season of Total Drama contains a bunch of crazies...enjoy the crazy**

The camera fades in showing Camp Wawanakkwa...we then see Chris standing on the dock of shame flashing his signature smile.

"Greetings faithful viewers and welcome back to the newest season of Total Drama...i'm your drop dead sexy ass host Chris Mclean and here comes out first contestants" Chris said as two interns are seen dragging a blonde cheerleader off a boat.

"LET ME GO...RIGHT NOW!" she yells as she is thrown onto the dock.

"Amy welcome to the show" Chris said smiling.

"MCLEAN HOW DARE YOU KIDNAP ME AND NOT SAMEY...SHE SHOULD BE HERE NOT ME" Amy yelled getting in Chris's face.

"Yeah well you see you weren't actually supposed to compete but i got an email from Topher which i usually just delete but i saw that the subject said Torture Amy so i decided to take a look which was a big risk on my part my beautiful eyes could have been destroyed but thank god it was just a letter and not naked pictures of Topher...anyways the letter said that he is over me and is now dating your sister and it's pissing him off how you harass her so he paid me to kidnap you and force you to compete" Chris explained as Amy got extremely pissed off. She then kicked Chris in the shin and stormed off down the dock.

**Confessionals**

**Amy: **Okay when i get back home i'm going to kill Samey and make Mini Chris watch

**End Confessionals**

"Okay please welcome Trent...our _second _contestant" Chris said introducing Trent.

"WHAT!...i can't be second i have to be ninth...or else the ninth god will kill me and send me to the void that has no nines...please let me have a do-over so i can be ninth" Trent yelled freaking out.

"Yeah sorry no can do...go over there next to Courtney 2.0" Chris said as a familiar voice was heard.

"Did someone say Courtney" Gwen said rushing onto the dock grabbing Chris by the collar, "WHERE. IS .SHE"?

"Welcome Gwen...Courtney will be here soon...please let go of me i just got this face last week" Chris begged as Gwen let go of him. She then walked over to Amy.

"I guess you'll have to do until Courtney gets her i mean you do act like her" Gwen says grabbing Amy and squeezing the life out of her as another boat pulled up.

"Please welcome Brick" Chris announced as the cadet made his way down the dock. When Brick saw Amy he screamed.

"AHHHHHH!...IT'S THE MEAN LADY WITH THE SCARY BLACK DOT...MAKE HER GO AWAY BEFORE SHE EATS ME!" Brick screamed jumping in the water.

"Ooh that's a good idea Brick i'll hide down there until five more people arrive then i'll come up and be ninth and please The Ninth God Of Nine" Trent said jumping in the water and hiding under the dock, "And you bette re-introduce me as contestant number nine Mclean or i'll kill you nine times".

"Kay...let's welcome Courtney" Chris said as Gwen began hyperventilating.

The boat arrived and two interns wheeled down a a person in a straight jacket wearing a muzzle. After a few seconds of staring...nine in Trent's case it was revealed that this person was Courtney. Her hair was crazily messy and she was breathing heavily. Her eyes were filled with blood lust and murder. The interns terrified released her and she got down on all fours and charged at Gwen growling like a insane animal.

"COURTNEY! how i've missed you so much" Gwen exclaimed as Courtney tackled her and began biting her, "Ooh Courtney your giving me hickeys...keep going i love it"

"BLARGHHHHH" Courtney yelled as she attacked Gwen some more.

"Yep Feral Courtney everyone...enjoy now heres Harold" Chris said as Harold got out next.

"GOSH!...Chris you IDIOT!...that intro sucked...you clearly don't know that to make a proper introduction you have to introduce the contestant and tell the viewer something about them...GOSH!...IDIOT!" Harold said.

"Don't care" Harold Chris said pushing him aside.

"But you should care because-" Harold began before Chris cut him off.

"Sugar everyone" Chris said as Sugar stepped on the dock wearing a dress and high heels made out of raw meat like Lady Gaga.

_"Just Dance my Pokerface because the Paparazzi want to play a Love Game with my Bad Romance cause i Applause that i was Born This Way" _Sugar sang then she turned to everyone else, "Y'all like my new clothes...imma gonna be the Lady Gaga of beauty pageants...and also my outfit is edible" Sugar then took a bite out of it.

"Isn't that raw meat...curse your idiocy for not knowing you cant eat raw meat...GOSH!...IDIOT!" Harold exclaimed as Sugar approached him menacingly.

"Oh you just unleashed Sugar Silo and now she's gonna whoop you ass with Crap...a mix of country and rap" Sugar said.

"GOSH!...you IDIOT!...you can't mix Country and Rap it's impossible...GOSH...IDIOT!" Harold said.

"That's IT COME HERE!" Sugar yelled as she tackled Harold and began mercilessly beating him up.

"Please welcome Leonard" Chris said.

Leonard arrived next but instead of his usual green robes and wizard hat he was wearing black ones with purple lightning.

"FOOLS!...i am no longer Leonard no!...i am now LORD MOLDYBUTT...AHAHAHAHAHAHA" Leonard cackled evilly as everyone stared at him like he was crazy...oh who am i kidding he is crazy.

"LORD MOLDYBUTT HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE HERE WHEN YOU KILLED MY PARENTS!" a angelic voice said. Everyone turned to see Dawn arrive next carrying a white owl and a broomstick. She also had a lightning bold drawn on her forehead.

"AHHA...DAWN THE GIRL WHO LIVED...YOU'VE COME SO I CAN FINISH WHAT I STARTED ALL THOSE YEARS AGO WHEN I MURDERED YOU PARENTS...NOW ITS YOUR TURN TO JOIN THEM...AVADA KEDAVRA! Leonard yelled pointing his wand at Dawn who pulled out her own.

"EXPELLIAMOUS! Dawn yelled pointing her wand at Leonard. They just stood there holding onto their wands as if they weighed a thousand pounds. Even though they were pathetic sticks with no magical abilities whatsoever

"YOUR GOOD DAWN BONNER BUT I AM LORD MOLDYBUTT" Leonard exclaimed.

"GOSH!...your cheap rip-off the the awesomeness that is Harry Potter is sickening...GOSH! you IDIOTS!" Harold exclaimed as Trent jumped back on the dock.

"Okay Chris introduce me now as contestant number nine" Trent said.

"Sorry Trent contestant number nine is DUNCAN!" Chris said as Trent screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!...ANYONE BUT DUNCAN HIS HOTNESS CAN'T STAND THE AWESOMENESS OF THE POWER OF NINE" Trent said as Duncan arrive looking into a mirror.

"Who's gorgeous...that's right i am...yes i am...yes i am and i'm going to replace that old bastard Mclean as host because i'm younger, sexier and the producers all love having sex with me" Duncan said in a baby voice as he talked to his reflection.

"Ooh did someone say sex...who wants to have Happy Fun Sex time with me...huh huh"? Izzy asked crazily as Amy began pinching the bridge of her noise.

"I'm in hell" she said to herself.

"Izzy and Dave everyone" Chris said introducing them as they arrived.

"WHERE IS SKY MCLEAN SO I CAN KILL HER AND CHOP HER UP INTO NINE ITTY BITTY PIECES WHICH I WILL THE STOP ON NINE TIMES!" Dave yelled which got Trent interested.

"You love nine too"? Trent asked.

"TOTALLY AND I HATE SKY AND WANT HER DEAD NINE TIMES" Dave said.

"I'll help...we can kill her nine times together which will make eighteen which is 1+8 which = 9" Trent said.

"YES!" Dave said as him and Trent began making out and rubbing their arms up and down each other's backs as their tongues got to know each other.

"Please welcome Beth and Tyler" Chris said as Beth and Tyler arrived.

"CHRIS MY NAME IS LINDSAY!" Beth yelled enraged. Everyone was shocked to see Beth. She had Lindsay's hair and bandana,and their was blood leaking from her bangs, she also was wearing Lindsay's clothes which were too tight for her and Lindsay's boots which were too big for her, She also had Lindsay's boobs which were also leaking blood. Tyler had his arm around her as they were walking down the dock.

"Uh Tyler you know that this is Beth and that she scalped Lindsay and cut off her boobs so she could be her"? Chris asked.

"What are you talking about...this is my beautiful Linds...i know Beth and she's hideous...this is not her" Tyler said as he and Beth began making out.

"O-Okay please welcome Ella" Chris said as Ella arrived. Ella's hair now reached her waist and it was all messy. Instead of her normal attire she is wearing a black princess gown and a tiara made out of thorns.

"Hello fellow humans...i Ella Princess of darkness and future wife of Satan my lord and master has come to sing you a song. Ellas then began singing Going To Hell by The Pretty Reckless which is my all time favorite song

_"For The lives that i take i'm Going To Hell...For the laws that i break i'm Going To Hell...For The Lies that i make I'm Going To Hell...For The Souls I forsake i'm Going To Hell...marriage to the devil you can hear the wedding bells" Ella sang._

"ELLA...DIE BITCH!" Sugar yelled charging at Ella but Ella simply smiled darkly and tackled Sugar biting her neck.

"Okay please welcome our final contestant DJ" Chris greeted as DJ arrived crying.

"I-I W-WANT T-TO G-GO H-HOOOOOME WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" DJ began crying.

"DJ why are you crying"? Chris aked annoyed.

"B-BECAUSE I-I S-STEPPED O-ON A-AN A-ANT WAAAAAAAAAA!" DJ cried again.

"Okay now that everyone is here i'll put you on your teams...Amy, Gwen, Courtney, Harold, DJ, Beth, Tyler & Duncan you are The Killer Heather's...now Trent, Leonard, Dawn, Dave, Ella, Izzy, Sugar & Brick you are The Screaming Mal's" Chris announced.

"WAIT THIS TEAM HAS ONLY EIGHT CONTESTANTS WE NEED NINE" Trent screamed.

"TRENT'S RIGHT...WE CAN'T HAVE EIGHT DO YOU KNOW HOW GERMY AND DISEASED EIGHT IS...I CAN ALREADY FEEL MYSELF GETTING SICK AS WE SPEAK" Dave also yelled.

"Zip it...who will be eliminated first found out when we come back" Chris said as the camera faded to black.

"GOSH!...that was the worst sign-off ever Chris you have to do better then that by asking good questions about the cast and stuff like that...GOSH!...IDIOT!" Harold complained.

**Teams**

**The Killer Heather's: Amy, Beth, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Gwen, Harold & Tyler**

**The Screaming Mal's: Brick, Dave, Dawn, Ella, Izzy, Leonard, Sugar & Trent**

**So what did you think...R&R...and let me know...i don't know if i'm going to continue this it was just a crazy idea i had but if i get enough reviews asking me to continue i will... **


	2. Episode 1: All Hell breaks loose PART 2

The camera fades back in as the contestants are seen in the mess-hall eating Chef's food.

Trent and Dave are feeding each other nine times, Sugar is glaring at Ella who is smiling evilly back at her. Amy is observing all this and has decided she's in hell when Izzy appears behind her.

"TIME FOR HAPPY FUN SEX TIME!..." Izzy cackles maniacally as she drags a screaming Amy through a window and into the woods. Gwen approaches Courtney.

"Courtney i missed you so much...will yo go out on a date with me tonight"? Gwen asks.

"BLARGHHHH" Courtney yells as she tackles Gwen and begins punching her in the face.

**Confessionals**

**Gwen (covered in bites and bruises): ** She loves me

**End Confessionals**

Tyler and Beth are giggling when Harold walks up.

"Tyler curse your stupidity for not realizing that this is Beth and not Lindsay...GOSH!...you IDIOT!" Harold says.

"I am not an idiot" Tyler says getting up only to slip and smack his head knocking him out cold.

"And I'm Lindsay" Beth says.

"Did you know that Singer, songwriter and actress Britney Jean Spears was born on December 2, 1981, in Kentwood, Louisiana. For more than a decade, Britney Spears has been one of the most successful—and sometimes controversial—solo acts in popular music. For a time, however, she was better known for her personal struggles. Spears launched her latest comeback in 2008, releasing a new album and setting out on a world tour.

The middle of the three children, Spears developed an interest in performing at a young age. "Ever since I was 7 or 8 years old, my mom would have company over, and I was always performing for everybody in front of the TV. . .Even when I went to school, I was always the weird child; I would go outside and instead of playing, I wanted to have 'Star Search' competitions," Spears told _Hollywood Reporter_.

When she was 8 years old, she auditioned for a spot on the Disney Channel's _The New Mickey Mouse Club_. Spears did not get the part, but she did eventually achieve one childhood dream: showcasing her vocal talents on the popular entertainment competition _Star Search_ in 1992.

Spears tried again for _The New Mickey Mouse Club_ when she was 11. This time, she was picked for the cast, which also featured other up-and-coming talents such as Justin Timberlake, Christina Aguilera, and actress Keri Russell. Spears appeared on the children's variety show for two seasons. "We had an amazing amazing time; we got to sing and dance and do everything," she later explained to _Hollywood Reporter_.

After its cancellation, Spears focused on developing her musical career. She eventually landed a contract with Jive Records. In December 1998, Spears released her first single, "...Baby One More Time." The catchy pop tune reached the top of the pop charts at the end of January 1999, propelled in part by its music video. In the video, the teenaged Spears wore a skimpier version of the traditional Catholic schoolgirl uniform, drawing sharp criticism from the parents of her young fans. Despite her racy outfit, Spears claimed to be a sweet, innocent Southern girl at heart.

The _...Baby One More Time_ album hit No. 1 on the Billboard 200 charts that same year, and went on to sell more than 22 million copies worldwide. At the 1999 Billboard Music Awards, Spears picked up three awards—for female album artist of the year, female artist of the year and best new artist of the year. She was part of a teenage pop music wave, which included fellow _Mickey Mouse Club_ alumnae Christina Aguilera and Jessica Simpson.

Building upon her meteoric rise, Spears released _Oops! I Did It Again_ in 2000. The recording was an instant No. 1 hit on the album charts, selling more than 1 million copies in its first week. The singer's personal life was also receiving more media attention, as rumors circulated that she was dating Justin Timberlake, then part of the hit pop group 'N Sync.

With 2001's _Britney_, Spears made the first move toward shedding her virginal image, while also taking her sound in a different direction. The track, "I'm a Slave 4 U," sounded more like Prince than her bubble-gum pop of the past. "I'd get bored singing the same type of songs all the time. I still love my old stuff, but you have to extend yourself and grow," she explained to _Entertainment Weekly_. Performing "I'm a Slave 4 U" at the 2001 MTV Video Music Awards, Spears made heads turn by dancing with a seven-foot albino python around her neck and wearing a barely-there costume.

Around this same time, Spears took a leading role in the feature film _Crossroads_. The coming-of-age drama received a drubbing from critics after its February 2002 release, but it ended up netting more than $37 million at the box office. Later that spring, Spears experienced another disappointment. She and Timberlake announced that they had broken up.

The following year, Spears created some headlines for her actions at the 2003 MTV Video Music Awards. She and fellow former Mouseketeer Christina Aguilera shared a kiss with pop superstar Madonna, during Madonna's performance. Some saw this dramatic stage moment as another way for Spears to present the latest version of her more sexualized public persona. Spears acknowledged around this time that Madonna was an important influence on her. "I remember being in my living room and watching her on TV. I'd dance around in my short tops and sing and dream about being her," Spears told _Newsweek_.

Spears' next album, _In the Zone_, hit stores that November, which included an appearance by Madonna on the "Me Against the Music" track. The recording's top single, "Toxic," earned Spears her first Grammy Award win for Best Dance Recording.

By January 2004, Spears appeared to be rebelling again—this time, against her intense work schedule. She married her childhood friend Jason Alexander in Las Vegas, but the union was annulled two days later. She then got involved with backup dancer Kevin Federline. At the time, Federline's girlfriend Shar Jackson was pregnant with their second child. Spears' relationship with Federline only intensified with the media's scrutiny of her private life.

Spears experienced some troubles in her professional life around this time. She had to undergo surgery to correct a knee injury, forcing her to cancel the last part of her tour. Her personal life, however, seemed to be flourishing. Spears and Federline married on September 18, 2004, in Studio City, California.

Shortly after her wedding, she released _Greatest Hits: My Prerogative_. Spears covered the Bobby Brown hit "My Prerogative," which seemed to be her way of talking back to her critics and lashing out about the media frenzy that continually surrounded her. The recording sold 5 million copies, a million less than _In the Zone_.

Despite her declining sales, Spears seemed contented. She and her husband announced that they were expecting their first child together in April 2005. "I find being pregnant empowering. I think it brings out a pure side of you," Spears told _People_ magazine. As fascinated as the media and the public had been about this young couple, few people tuned in to catch a glimpse of their 2005 reality show _Britney and Kevin: Chaotic_, which told the story of their early relationship through personal videos. That September, the couple welcomed son Sean Preston.

The new mother found herself in hot water in February 2006, after she was caught on film driving her car with her infant son in her lap. Her parenting skills became a subject of national debate, and she was even rebuked by Transportation Secretary Norman Mineta for her actions. Calling her behavior "irresponsible" and "troubling," Mineta said that Spears was sending "the wrong message to millions of her fans." Spears apologized for the incident, claiming that she just wanted to get away from the paparazzi. "I love my baby more than anything, and as unfortunate an experience as this has been for me and my family, if it brings more attention to child safety then I fully support that," she told _People_ magazine.

In September 2006, Spears and Federline had a new addition to their young family with the birth of their son Jayden James. But Spears made a surprising move two months later when she filed for divorce, claiming "irreconcilable differences." After her separation, Spears frequented the club scene for a time, partying with socialite Paris Hilton among others. She reportedly checked in and out rehabilitation, and then shaved her head in a California beauty salon while the paparazzi took pictures in February 2007. She told the salon owner that "my mom is going to freak." The following month, Spears spent time at a treatment center in California.

By the summer, Spears and Federline were in the midst of a difficult custody battle. Federline sought full physical custody of their two sons. She was also estranged from her mother. Despite her personal challenges, Spears moved forward with her latest album. The single, "Gimme More," was released in August and received a warm reception from the public and critics. But Spears' performance of the song at that year's MTV Video Music Award was a disaster. She appeared nervous on stage, sluggishly dancing and poorly lip-syncing. The following month, Spears was charged in connection to a hit-and-run incident in a parking lot.

Britney wasn't the only member of her family making headlines in 2007, however. Her younger sister, actress Jamie Lynn, announced that she was pregnant at the age of 16. Jamie Lynn, who was a star on cable's kid-friendly Nickelodeon channel at the time, became a controversial symbol of teen pregnancy.

Despite these setbacks, the album _Blackout_ reached the second slot on the Billboard charts after its November release. This comeback of sorts seemed to be short-lived, as Spears appeared to have yet another breakdown in January 2008. She was taken to the hospital for psychiatric evaluation when she refused to return her sons to their father after a court-appointed visit. Federline eventually received full custody of the two boys.

By month's end, Spears returned to the hospital for another evaluation. Rumors circulated that she had bipolar disorder, but that diagnosis has not been confirmed. Her mother, Lynne, later wrote in her memoir _Through the Storm_ that she believed her daughter experienced postpartum depression.

While in the hospital, Spears became the subject of a power struggle between her parents, Jamie and Lynne, and her then-manager Sam Lufti. The couple believed that Lufti was a bad influence on their daughter and was trying to control her life. Her father went to court and obtained control over Britney's personal, professional, and medical matters

Only two months after her personal crisis, Spears returned to the spotlight with a well-received guest appearance on the popular sitcom _How I Met Your Mother_. She released her next recording _Circus_ in December, which instantly hit the top of the album charts, buoyed in part by the success of her single "Womanizer," which was released two months earlier. The song had reached the No. 1 spot, proving that Spears was still a powerful force in the world of pop music. _Rolling Stone_ critic Caryn Ganz heralded the recording as "clubby, adventurous pop." And her fans agreed, sending the singles "Piece of Me" and "Circus" into the pop Top 20 and Top 10, respectively.

One year after her poor showing at the MTV Video Music Awards, Spears made a triumphant return, bringing home three awards for "Piece of Me." She has been touring extensively to support the album, and her ex-husband even joined her for a time with their sons so that she could spend some time with her boys.

Spears seemed to have settled down after a turbulent time, telling _Glamour_ magazine that "I don't like going out ... I love my home and staying in bed and watching _Dancing with the Stars_ or reading a Danielle Steel novel. I'm kind of boring."

Spears proved that she can still make powerful pop music in 2011 with _Femme Fatale_, featuring such hits as "I Wanna Go" and "Till The World Ends." The recording climbed to the top of the charts, becoming her sixth number-one album. In addition to all of this commercial success, Spears seemed happier in her personal life. She and then-boyfriend Jason Trawick got engaged in December 2011.

In 2012, Spears took on a new challenge: She joined the judges' panel of the popular singing-competition show _The X Factor_ in its second season, embracing the role of being a critc of others' work. Fellow judge Simon Cowell described Spears as "very unpredictable," according to _People_ magazine. "You never know what is going to happen. She has taken this very seriously and she's surprisingly quite mean."

During an interview on _The Ellen Show_, Spears stated that she uses "constructive criticism" with the show's contestants. She also explained that she prefers to be honest and candid in her critiques, saying, "I think it's the thing to do." Actress-singer Demi Lovato and music mogul L.A. Reid also served as judges during _The X Factor_'s second season. Spears and Reid left the series after 2012; Lovato stayed on and was joined by Kelly Rowland and Paulina Rubio.

In late November 2013, Spears made headlines when she released her eight studio album—and her first project in two years—_Britney Jean_, which the songstress called her "most personal album ever" in a post on The album's lead single, "Work Bitch," was released in September 2013; other tracks include "Alien," "Perfume" and "Passenger." _Britney Jean_ received mixed reviews, with some critics calling it "introspective" and "mature," and others deeming it "forgettable." Harold said annoying everyone.

"SHUT UP NO CARES ABOUT SHITNEY SPEARS THE GOD AWFUL EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING WHO SHOULD ROT IN HELL...Lady Gaga is the queen no one else" Sugar who now is wearing a bubble dress got on the table and begans sing Pokerface while vouging.

"That dance is Madonna...curse your inability to tell her and Gaga apart...GOSH!...and curse you stupidity of The Great Goddess That Britney is...IDIOT!" Harold said as Sugar got off the table and began beating him up.

Ella watched this and smiled.

"Lucifer my love if your watching i promise i will sacrifice Sugar tonight and cover myself in her blood" Ella said creepily.

**Confessionals**

**Ella: **Sugar must be sacrificed

**End Confessionals**

Chris then walks in and Izzy who somehow is back runs up to him.

"Hi Chris i love you...your the best host ever" Izzy says.

"The Screaming Mal's win" Chris announced.

"YAY" Brick says before hitting his finger, "WHAAAA I GOTS A BOOBOO" Brick screams.

"No one cares" Sugar yells.

"Dawn you will die" Leonard yells.

"No way Lord Moldybutt" Dawn says as they take out sword and duel.

**Elimination**

The contestants are sitting on the stumps

"Okay marshmallows go too...Beth, Tyler, Amy, Gwen, Dave, Trent and

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..Harold" Chris exclaimed.

"What no not Courtney...WHY HER!" Gwen cried.

"Because i don't my girlfriend/co-host being with you freaks" Chris said as Courtney stood up right and walked over

"That's right...i only pretended to be feral to get voted off...AND NO I WILL NEVER EVER DATE YOU GOTHY BOYFRIEND-STEALER!" Courtney yelled.

"I'LL KILL YOU MCLEAN" Gwen yelled.

"Did you know that Britney spears is the true queen of pop because" Harold said before Chris cut him off

"No one cares Harold...who will leave next when we have the actual first challenge...find out next time" Chris said signing off as him and Courtney began making out.

Chris off course people care Britney Spears is a goddess" Harold as as the camera faded to black

**Teams**

**The Killer Heather's: Amy, Beth, DJ, Duncan, Gwen, Harold & Tyler**

**The Screaming Mal's: Brick, Dave, Dawn, Ella, Izzy, Leonard, Sugar & Trent**

**Eliminated: Courtney**


End file.
